


Set Fire To Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's finding it difficult to ignore his growing attraction to his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/03: "But set fire to him and he's warm for the rest of his life." (Pratchett) 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_Set Fire To Him_

Severus narrowed his eyes at his apprentice, startled at the revelation she had shared while the two of them were enjoying their weekly pint. "I can't believe you set my robes on fire, Hermione."

She laughed, clearly having had too much to drink. "You know what they say, Severus. Set fire to him and he's warm for the rest of his life." Hermione flushed. "Are you warm, Severus?" She leant towards him.

Severus's eyes widened, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I think you've had enough, Hermione. It's time for us to return." He stood, ignoring the warmth spreading inside.


End file.
